Perjuangan Cinta 100 Hari
by Lie Rinata
Summary: "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Ini akan menjadi perjuangan cinta 100 hari yang melelahkan,"/"Perjuangan cinta 100 hari? Konyol."/"Kurasa perjuangan cinta 100 hari itu seharusnya milikku, bukan miliknya."/Long oneshoot for 100 LSFSH/Warning inside


Perjuangan Cinta 100 Hari

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, gaje, garing typo(s), dll

Normal POV

"Nii-saaaaaan!"

"Nee-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis dari balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"A-aku mimpi buruk lagi," ucap gadis yang lain sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya.

"Mau kuambilkan minum?" tanya si gadis sambil mendekati nee-channya.

"Tak perlu, Hanabi. Kembalilah tidur. Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Nee-chan. . ."

"Aku terlalu rindu padanya," si gadis yang lain mulai menitikan air matanya.

"Aku juga. Nee-chan, kau tidak boleh cengeng begini."

"Iya, Hanabi. Aku berjanji ini terakhir kali aku menangisinya."

"Nee-chan selalu bilang begitu. Pada Naruto nii-san pun juga berjanji begitu. Padahal buktinya nee-chan sekarang menangis lagi."

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menepati janjiku. Aku serius," ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Oke, kupegang janji onee-chanku yang cengeng ini. Hehehe," ucap si gadis disertai langkah seribu karena takut pipinya jadi korban cubitan nee-channya.

"Dasar Hanabi. . ."

Hinata POV

Hari ini aku bangun agak siang karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Selain itu, ini juga efek mimpi buruk semalam.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, lalu menuju jendela untuk menyingkap gorden, mempersilakan sinar mentari masuk menghangatkan kamarku. Aku jadi rindu pada mentari kuningku. Semalaman tak melihatnya saja sudah membuatku serindu ini.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju cermin besar di seberang tempat tidurku. Kupandangi pantulan diriku sejenak.

Aku Hyuga Hinata, usiaku genap 20 tahun Desember nanti. Aku mahasiswi jurusan musik klasik di salah satu universitas terbaik di Konoha. Aku tinggal bersama ayahku, Hyuga Hiashi, dan adik perempuanku, Hyuga Hanabi. Ibuku telah lama meninggal, tepatnya saat ia melahirkan Hanabi. Kira-kira saat itu usiaku 5 tahun. Dan kakak sepupuku, Hyuga Neji. . . Namun, 6 bulan yang lalu ia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya. Selain sebagai seorang kakak dia juga layaknya ibu bagiku. Tak hanya itu, dia juga cinta pertamaku . . .

Semalam aku bermimpi tentangnya. Kecelakaan itu. . . Dia tak seharusnya mati. Namun karena jiwa kepahlawanannya, ia merelakan nyawanya untuk menolong orang lain. Apa kau bahagia di sana, Neji-nii?

Semenjak kepergiannya, separuh jiwaku ikut pergi. Namun seseorang telah mengembalikannya. Orang itu cahaya kuningku, Naruto. . .

Naruto dia membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Dia memberiku semangat dan harapan. Dan dia mengajariku bagaimana cara mencintai. . . lagi. . .

"Nee-chan, sarapannya kok belum siap? Aku sudah terlambat," seru Hanabi dari lantai 1.

"I-iya sebentar, Hanabi-chan," aku langsung berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Nee-chan tidak ke kampus?" tanya Hanabi sambil menyeduh susu coklatnya.

"Ke kampus kok," ucapku sambil menyalakan kompor untuk menggoreng telur.

"Bukannya tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" tanyanya lalu menyeruput susu coklatnya.

"Memang."

"Pasti mau bertemu Naruto nii-san."

"Ah. . Ano," wajahku memerah, "Ayah ke mana?" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah ke rumah sakit dari tadi. Nee-chan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ah."

Ayahku adalah dokter spesialis mata di rumah sakit milik keluarga besar Hyuga. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya milik kami. Lebih tepatnya mungkin milik keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha. Klan kami bekerja sama dengan klan Uchiha untuk mendirikan dan mengelola rumah sakit itu.

"Sudah, habiskan saja sarapanmu," ucapku sambil menaruh telur mata sapi yang baru kugoreng ke atas roti tawarnya.

"Nee-chan, kau belum menjawabnya. Mau ketemu Naruto nii-san, kan?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu yah. Cepat sana berangkat, nanti terlambat."

"Nee-chan. . ."

"Hati - hati di jalan," aku langsung menuju kamarku.

"Dasar menyebalkan," aku masih sempat mendengar ucapan Hanabi yang satu itu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung jurusan ekonomi. Di sanalah Naruto berkuliah.

"Kiba-kun, apa kau melihat Naruto-kun?" tanyaku pada Kiba. Dia merupakan teman se-SMA ku dan Naruto.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan. Tadi pagi sih aku masih melihatnya di kelas. Sekarang sudah tidak tahu ke mana."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Kiba-kun."

"Santai saja. Aku duluan ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ok," ucap Kiba. Tiba-tiba dia mencubit pipiku.

"Kiba-kun, sakit. Aku kan bukan anak kecil !" bentakku.

"Hehe habis pipimu itu menggemaskan sekali. Dari SD tidak berubah sedikitpun."

Aku dan Kiba sudah mengenal dari kami masih Sekolah Dasar. Dari SD sampai SMA kami selalu satu sekolah. Sampai - sampai kami masuk ke universitas yang sama pula walaupun berbeda jurusan.

"Jahaaaat. . ."

"Maaf deh. Dadah. . ."

Setelah Kiba pergi, aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas selempangku. Aku mengetik SMS untuk Naruto.

To : Naruto-kun

Naruto-kun di mana?

Tak lama kemudian, aku dapat balasannya.

From : Naruto-kun

Aku ada di kafe biasa. Sedang berkumpul bersama sahabatku semasa SMP. Kemarilah, kukenalkan pada mereka.

To : Naruto-kun

Baiklah. Tunggu aku.

Aku segera menuju kafe tersebut. Letaknya tepat di seberang kampus kami.

Normal POV

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata.

Si empunya nama segera merespon, "Hinata-chan, kemarilah."

Hinata segera menuju ke arah Naruto. Di sana dia melihat seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Si gadis terlihat sangat stylish dengan rambut pinknya. Sedangkan sang pemuda terlihat dingin sedingin tatapan matanya saat menatap Hinata.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hinata-chan. Dia teman SMAku. Dia satu kampus juga dengan kita. Dia di jurusan musik klasik," ucap Naruto.

"Salam kenal," ucap Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh, bukankah kau siswi fakultas kedokteran?" tanya gadis berambut pink.

"I-iya, tapi aku pindah jurusan. Ba-bagaiman kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran. Dulu aku sering melihatmu. Pantas saja sekarang sudah nggak kelihatan lagi. Oh iya, namaku Sakura. Aku teman SMPnya Naruto. Salam kenal ya, Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura lalu menjabat tangan Hinata.

"I-iya, Sakura-chan."

"Ayo duduk," ucap Sakura.

"Ba-baik."

"Oh iya, Hinata. Yang ini namanya Sasuke. Dia juga fakultas kedokteran. Dia baru pindah ke kampus kita," ucap Sakura.

"Sa-salam kenal, Sa-sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan Sasuke.

"Dari tadi kita belum pesan apa-apa," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mari pesan sesuatu," ucap Sakura, "Waiter!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Sang waiter pun dengan sigap langsung merespon.

"Kau! Brengsek!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau. . ."

"Hei kau, sampah!" ucap Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah baju si waiter berambut merah itu.

"Sasuke henti-" Sakura mencoba menahan Sasuke tapi dia malah tak sengaja terkena sikutan Sasuke, "Aww!"

"Sakura !" Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura yang limbung.

Hinata yang kebetulan posisinya paling dekat langsung menarik-narik tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram kerah baju si waiter, "Sa-sasuke-kun, Hentikan!"

"Kenapa kau membela orang ini?" ucap Sasuke masih dengan cengkramannya.

"Karena. . . Karena dia Gaara. Dia temanku walaupun keluarganya it-"

"Temanmu kau bilang? Dia tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh."

"Aku bukan pembunuh!"

Tubuh Hinata mulai gemetar. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar setetes demi setetes.

"Sasuke hentikan!" seru Naruto setelah membantu Sakura duduk.

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu?" emosi Hinata mulai tak terkendali.

"Bukankah kakakmu juga meninggal karena kejadian itu? Dia harus membayarnya," ucap Sasuke langsung melayangkan tinju ke arah Gaara hingga Gaara terjatuh.

"Nii-san. . . ." ucap Hinata lalu hilang kesadaran.

"Hinata," dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata.

Suasana di kafe jadi ramai gara-gara kejadian ini.

Hinata POV

Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Aku membuka kedua mataku, mencoba mencerna situasi di sekelilingku. Remang - remang kulihat sesosok berambut merah datang menghampiriku. Ia seperti mengucapkan sesuatu namun aku tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ini. Oh iya, ta-tadi. . . Hah, sudahlah lebih baik aku tidak mengingatnya. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah di mana Naruto. Aku ingin pulang sekarang.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seseorang berambut merah yang ternyata adalah Gaara. Sepertinya ia sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali namun aku baru mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Na-naruto-kun," ucapku.

"Dia mengantar Sakura pulang," ucap Sasuke yang duduk di bangku di seberang bangku tempat aku dibaringkan.

"Naruto-kun. . . Aku mau pulang," rengekku. Pokoknya aku mau pulang diantar Naruto.

"Akan kuhubungi Naruto untukmu ya. Tunggu sebentar," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang antar kau pulang," Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuhku ala bridal style secara paksa.

"Turunkan aku! Aku mau Naruto!"

"Diamlah. Kau ini berat," enak saja, aku cuma 55 kilogram.

Sasuke tetap menggendongku dan membawaku menuju mobil yang kurasa adalah mobilnya. Membuka pintunya dan mendudukkan aku di kursi depan. Dia menutup pintu dan masuk melalui pintu lainnya.

Dia segera menyalakan mesin dan memacu mobilnya. Aku heran, apa dia tahu rumahku? Kok bisa-bisanya dia tidak bertanya dulu.

"Aku mau turun. Aku mau diantar Naruto!" bentakku.

"Diamlah!"

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!" aku menarik-narik salah satu tangannya yang sedang memegang setir.

Karena ulahku, kami hampir saja menabrak mobil dari arah lain.

"Diam kau! Kau hampir membuat kita celaka, bodoh!" bentaknya.

"Turunkan aku!" aku menarik-narik tangannya lagi. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku mau Naruto.

Sasuke menepi lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak!" bentak Sasuke.

Ini pertama kalinya aku dibentak sekeras ini. Aku kaget sekali.

"Na-naruto. . . hiks. . . Naruto. . ." aku menangis. Aku takut sekali pada Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan menangis."

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya dan terus menangis.

"Hapus air matamu," Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangan.

Aku tidak butuh sapu tanganmu. Aku hanya butuh Naruto. Aku tidak meresponnya dan terus menangis.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan menangis terus. Usiamu hampir 20 tahun tapi kau menagis layaknya anak TK," ucapan Sasuke sama persis seperti yang Neji-nii sering ucapkan ketika aku menangis.

"Neji-nii. . ."

"Bukankah Neji akan sedih kalau kau terus menangis?" tanyanya lalu menyodorkan sapu tangannya kembali.

'Nii-san akan sedih bila kau terus menangis begitu, Hinata-chan,' itulah yang sering Neji-nii ucapkan bila tangisanku tidak kunjung berhenti.

Kali ini, aku menerima sapu tangannya lalu kuhapus air mataku.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun. . . A-aku mau diantar oleh Naruto," kataku.

Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku akan menelpon Naruto."

Normal POV

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku kemejanya. Mencari nomor Naruto lalu menyambungkannya.

'Halo. Ada apa Sasuke? Apa kau mau minta maaf pada Sakura?' suara Naruto.

"Yah, tolong sampaikan maafku padanya Naruto. Kau di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

'Baiklah. Aku di rumah Sakura-chan. Kami baru sampai.'

"Aku bersama Hinata."

'Baguslah. Tolong antar dia pulang.'

"Bisakah kau ke sini?"

'Hei, kau bercanda denganku? Ayolah Sasuke, ini kesempatanku untuk berduaan dengan Sakura-chan. Kau tahu kan aku selalu menanti-nantikan ini.'

"Tapi Hinata mau kau yang mengantarnya pulang."

'Teme, kau kan tinggal bawa dia pakai mobilmu. Apa susahnya? Kalau dia tidak mau, kau paksa saja dia."

"Bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu?" kata Sasuke. Lalu dia memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata, "Dengar ini."

'Kau paksa sa-'

"Naruto-kuun, aku mau pulang. . . hiks. . ." Hinata mulai terisak lagi.

'Ba-baiklah, Hinata-chan. Aku segera ke sana. Tolong berikan ponselnya pada Sasuke.'

Hinata memberikan ponsel tersebut pada Sasuke.

'Sialan kau, Teme! Kalian di mana?'

"100 meter dari kafe," ucap Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Kau puas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"K-kau mem-membuatku merasa bersalah. . ."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kenapa kau menuruti permintaanku?"

"Kau aneh."

"Nii-san tidak pernah menuruti permintaanku yang kekanak-kanakkan. Ya, aku akui aku memang kekanakkan. Nii-san selalu bilang 'Aku tidak menuruti permintaanmu bukan karena aku tidak sayang. Aku ingin kau dewasa. Berubahlah.' Setelah itu, aku sadar. Tapi kau. . . Malah menuruti permintaanku dan membuatku merasa bersalah," ucap Hinata lalu menangis lagi.

"Aku tak yakin usiamu 20."

"Sa-sasuke-kun, aku mohon. . . Bantu aku menghilangkan sifat burukku ini. Aku takut kalau sifatku ini akan menyusahkan Naruto terus."

'Bukannya aku yang disusahkan?' batin Sasuke.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung. Kau banyak berubah."

"Eh? Kau berbicara seakan kita sudah lama kenal."

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

". . . Siapa?"

"Kau Hyuga, kan?"

"I-iya, aku Hyuga Hinata."

"Sudahlah, lupakan."

"Kau membuatku penasaran. Kau siapa?"

"Yah wajar saja kalau kau lupa. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu usia kita baru 4 tahun."

"Oh. . . Pantas. Aku kehilangan ingatanku di usia 5 tahun."

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Iya. Itu akibat traumatik karena kehilangan ibuku."

"Pantas saja sifatmu berubah."

"Memangnya aku yang dulu seperti apa? Bukankah kita masih balita? Hebat sekali kau masih bisa mengingatku."

"Sudah, lupakan saja."

"Menyebalkan, aku kan jadi penasaran," Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Oh iya, tadi saat kau berkelahi dengan Gaara, kau bilang kata 'juga'. Apa maksudnya?"

"Juga apanya?"

"Ih, tadi kan kau bilang 'kakakmu juga meninggal'. Apa maksudnya?"

"Loh, kupikir kau sudah tahu," ucap Sasuke, "Kau kenal Uchiha Itachi kan?"

"Kenal. Dia sahabat Neji-nii. Mereka berdua tidak terpisahkan. Mati pun juga bersa-" ucapan Hinata terhenti, matanya membulat, "Kau-"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adik Itachi."

"Ya Tuhan, hari ini aku mendapat banyak kejutan," ucap Hinata memegangi keningnya yang tertutup poni.

"Neji, Itachi dan aku. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika liburan musim panas. Neji sering bercerita tentangmu. Kupikir dia juga sering bercerita tentangku padamu."

"Dia tidak pernah membicarakanmu."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kita berteman," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau Hyuga dan aku Uchiha. Bukankah mereka selalu berteman?"

"Ah, ba-baiklah," ucap Hinata gugup.

". . ."

". . ."

Setelah pembicaraan panjang tadi, terjadi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm. . ." Hinata berdehem.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, ti-tidak."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pindah jurusan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, itu. . . Aku ingin melupakan semua tentang Neji-nii. Setiap aku memasuki gedung fakultas kedokteran, aku teringat terus padanya. Jadi aku pindah. Kalau kau? Kenapa pindah universitas?"

"Aku ingin mencari orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian kakakku."

"Gaara maksudmu?"

"Lebih tepatnya keluarganya."

"Mereka sudah membayarnya, Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau belum tahu?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ayahnya sudah dipenjara. Semua hartanya habis untuk membayar ganti rugi. Ibunya harus rela kerja keras untuk menyekolahkan kedua adik Gaara yang masih SD dan SMP. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri bekerja part time di kafe itu untuk biaya kuliahnya. Memangnya itu semua belum cukup?"

"Itu. . ."

"Sebenarnya kalau dipikir lagi, peristiwa itu. . . Akibat kelalaian pegawai mereka. Aku malah salut akan sikap gentelman ayahnya Gaara. Dia memegang teguh tanggung jawabnya."

"Aku bingung harus berkata apa," ucap Sasuke.

"Bersikap baiklah pada Gaara. Dan berbanggalah pada Neji-nii dan Itachi-nii. Mereka berdua pahlawan yang menyelamatkan para pengunjung di taman bermain itu."

"Hinata. . . Kau gadis yang aneh."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Satu menit yang lalu kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan sekarang kau bicara layaknya ibuku."

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata menggaruk lehernya karena canggung.

"Yah, dirimu yang mudah iba adalah salah satu dari dirimu yang tidak berubah sejak dulu."

"Salah satu? Berarti ada lagi."

"Poni tebal dan pipi gembul."

"Sa-Sa-suke. . ." Hinata menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

"Poni tebal dan pipi gembul adalah ejekan yang diberikan Neji-nii padaku."

"Ah, itu. . . Sudahlah, jangan menangis."

"Kata-kata itu juga sering Neji-nii ucapkan," tangisan Hinata makin kencang.

'Bukankah semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama?'

"Baiklah aku akan diam. Tapi kau harus berhenti menangis."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus berhenti menangis?"

"Kau. . . Berisik!"

"I-itu juga kata-kata yang sering Neji-nii ucapkan."

"Terserah padamu," ucap Sasuke lalu menyumpal telinganya dengan headset lalu memejamkan matanya.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit berlalu. Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tertidur lelap. Kepalanya bersandar pada kaca pintu.

Sasuke melepas headsetnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dari luar. Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan kepala Hinata agar tidak terjatuh.

'Hampir saja,' batin Sasuke.

"Heh, Teme apa yang kau lakukan?" ternyata orang itu Naruto.

Naruto melihat posisi Sasuke yang mencurigakan. Dia seperti ingin mencium Hinata.

"Bodoh, kau hampir mencelakainya."

"Mencelakai atau memergokimu?" goda Naruto.

"Diamlah. Bawa saja dia pulang," Sasuke memberi deathglare.

"Ba-baiklah. Jangan marah begitu dong," ucap Naruto cengengesan, "Hei, Hinata," Naruto mencoba membangunkan Hinata.

"Jangan dibangunkan."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tega ya? Wah jangan-jangan kau su-"

"Aku tidak mau dia menangis lagi."

"Wah kau-"

"Dia berisik, Dobe. Suara tangisannya mengacaukan isi otakku."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita memindahkan dia ke mobilku?"

"Jangan terlalu keras menggunakkan otakmu, Dobe. Gunakan saja ototmu untuk menggendongnya."

"Yang benar saja, Teme. Aku kapok menggendongnya. Dia berat."

"Jadi, kau ingin membangunkan dia?"

"Ah. . . Baiklah aku gendong saja," ucap Naruto pasrah, "Bantu aku membuka pintu mobil."

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Dia membukakan pintu mobil Naruto.

"Baiklah Teme. Terima kasih sudah membantuku menjaganya. Aku duluan ya," ucap Naruto lalu memacu mobilnya.

'Membantu menjaganya? Memangnya kau siapa, Dobe?' Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Hinata POV

Itu kan Sasuke. Apa yang dia lakukan di fakultas kesenian?

"Sa-sasuke-kun," panggilku. Aku langsung menghapirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu."

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo makan siang," ucapnya.

"Ke-kenapa? A-apa kau mengajakku ke-kencan?" ucapku gugup.

"Kencan? Yang benar saja. Bukankah kita berteman. Kau Hyuga kan?"

Ah, iya benar juga. Hyuga dan Uchiha memang sudah seharusnya berteman.

"Baiklah, ayo. Mau makan di mana?" tanyaku.

"Kafe yang kemarin," ucapnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, "Kau ingin mencari masalah dengan Gaara lagi?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti berandalan yang suka mencari masalah?"

"Ah, ti-tidak."

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Aku cukup kewalahan untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Naruto ada di sana juga," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, bukannya dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Kau penguntit atau apa hah?"

"Eh, ano. . . It-itu-"

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Wajahku langsung bersemu merah, "Bagaimana kau bi-bisa tahu?"

"Aku kan temanmu," ucapnya lalu tersenyum sinis.

Maksudnya dia apa sih? Mencurigakan.

Sesampainya di kafe itu, pandanganku langsung berkeliling mencari objek berkepala kuning. Belum sempat aku menemukannya, Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku.

Dia menarikku ke salah satu meja. Di meja itu aku melihat Naruto sedang berduaan dengan. . . Sakura? Oke, tenang, Hinata. Mereka kan bersahabat.

"Hey, Teme. Kau bersama Hinata?" ucap Naruto.

"Kami boleh bergabung?" tanya Sasuke.

"Silakan, Sasuke-kun," kali ini Sakura yang bersuara.

Kami memesan beberapa makanan. Untunglah bukan Gaara yang melayani kami.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dia, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Dia? Yang dia maksud aku?

"Aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalian kencan?" tanya Sakura. Lalu dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ti-tidak," jawabku.

"Ada masalah?" aku kaget Sasuke malah bicara seperti itu.

"Begitukah?" ucap Sakura.

Setelah meneguk habis jus stroberinya Sakura lalu menenteng tasnya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampai kapan kau sadar, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, dia seperti menahan emosi.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Permisi, aku mau pulang duluan," dia lalu meninggalkan kami.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu," ucap Naruto, "Maaf ya, aku juga duluan," dia langsung menyusul Sakura.

"Naruto-kun. . ." panggilku.

"Kau pulang bersama Sasuke, ya," ucap Naruto lembut. Lalu dia pergi.

Aku masih mencerna kejadian tadi.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto, dia. . ."

"Apa itu artinya iya?"

"Sasuke-kun, aku-"

"Baiklah, ayo pulang," tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menarik tanganku.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Lalu dia masuk melalui pintu satunya.

"Naruto. . . Dia menyukai. . ."

"Sakura," sahut Sasuke.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

"Tapi ini sudah terjadi. Faktanya dia bukan hanya sekedar menyukai. Lebih dari itu, dia mencintai Sakura sejak kami kelas 1 SMP."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku mencintai Naruto," ucapku.

Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Aku langsung menerimanya.

"Mau mampir ke kedai es krim?" Sasuke menawarkanku sesuatu yang sulit kutolak.

Tapi rasanya aku ingin pulang saja dan berbaring di tempat tidurku, "Tidak. Pulang saja."

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ada perlu sesuatu."

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Dia menuju ke mini market di seberang jalan sana. Tak sampai 2 menit dia keluar dengan membawa kantung plastik kecil.

"Ini," dia memberiku kantung plastik itu.

Ah, ternyata es krim, "Makanlah," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?" tanyaku.

"Kita kan teman," ucapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Ah, i-iya juga ya."

Ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku masih bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Aku harus menyerah atau bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan Sakura. Standarnya jauh di atasku. Aku tidak bisa menyamai dia.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku.

"Hn."

"Menurutmu aku bisa tidak menyaingi Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Menurutmu aku cantik?"

"Hn."

"Apa aku harus diet agar aku bisa selangsing dia?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Dari tadi jawabanmu hanya 'hn hn hn'. Kau tidak memperhatikan aku?"

"Iya, Hinata. Kau bisa menyaingi Sakura, kau cantik, dan aku rasa kau harus diet," dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Hei, perhatikan jalannya," ucapku.

"Kau yang minta diperhatikan."

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau menolongku?" tanyaku.

"Hn," jawabnya. Aku meliriknya kesal. Oke, kusimpulkan ketika dia menjawab 'hn' itu berarti iya.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Naruto dalam waktu 100 hari."

"Tidak," Sasuke menoleh ke arahku.

"Perhatikan jalannya," omelku, "Jahat. Kau bilang kita teman. Seharusnya kau mau membantuku."

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun kau harus membantuku. Kumohon. . ."

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku? Jangan membawaku ke dalam masalahmu."

"Jahat. . . Teman kan selalu berbagi dalam suka dan duka. Jahat jahat jahat jahat jah-"

"Oke oke baiklah aku akan membantumu. Jangan berisik lagi. Suaramu itu mengacaukan pikiranku."

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Ini akan menjadi perjuangan cinta 100 hari yang melelahkan," ucapku.

"Perjuangan cinta 100 hari? Konyol."

"Iya. Aku bertekad akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Naruto di hari valentine nanti. Aku harap dia menerimaku," ucapku semangat, "Mohon bantuannya, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak percaya aku telah terlibat dalam masalahmu yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan itu."

Normal POV

Hari ini hari pertama dari 'Perjuangan Cinta 100 Hari' nya si gadis pemilik nama Hinata itu.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Dia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

To : Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun, kau di mana?

5 menit menunggu tapi belum ada balasan dari Sasuke.

'Kenapa tidak dibalas? Apa nomornya salah ya?' batin Hinata.

Baru saja berpikir begitu, ada sms masuk ke ponselnya.

From : Sasuke-kun

Aku masih ada kelas.

To : Sasuke-kun

Masih lama?

From : Sasuke-kun

Masih. Kau pulang saja.

To : Sasuke-kun

Tidak, aku akan menunggumu. Kita kan harus melaksanakan misi kita.

From : Sasuke-kun

Aku pulang sore. Kau pulang saja.

To : Sasuke-kun

Aku tunggu di kafe biasa ya ^^

'Dasar keras kepala. Kita lihat saja apa kau sanggup menungguku,' batin Sasuke.

1 jam berlalu. . .

2 jam. . .

3 jam. . .

4 jam. . .

Oke ini sudah 5 jam. . .

"Hinata-chan, kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Gaara sambil mengantarkan jus stoberi Hinata yang ke 3. Hinata hanya memesan jus karena dia ingin diet.

"Aku masih menunggu seseorang," ucap Hinata.

"Naruto?"

"Bu-bukan," ucap Hinata canggung.

"Siapa?"

"Eh, ano i-itu . . . Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, si Uchiha itu. Kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Tidak!" ucap Hinata cepat, "Ka-kami berteman."

"O-oh. . . Mau aku traktir es krim?"

'Es krim terlalu banyak kalori,' batin Hinata.

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot, Gaara-kun."

"Tidak kok. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Baru saja Gaara melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata memanggilnya, "Gaara-kun, a-aku. . . diet," akhirnya Hinata mengaku.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, jus saja ya," ucap Gaara.

"Ti-tidak perlu," Hinata menolak.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, jangan menolak kebaikanku hehe."

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Hinata pasrah.

'Sudah jam 8. Apa dia masih menungguku? Tidak mungkin. Pasti dia sudah pulang,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memacunya keluar dari area kampus. Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk pulang, namun bayangan Hinata terlintas di kepalanya.

'Apa lebih baik aku ke kafe dulu?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

'Baiklah, hanya mengecek saja.'

Sasuke menuju kafe tempat Hinata menunggunya.

'Sudah hampir tutup. Pasti dia sudah pulang. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.'

Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya seseorang memanggilnya, "Hei, Uchiha!"

Sasuke menoleh, ternyata itu Gaara.

"Apa masalahmu hah? Mau cari masalah denganku?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Mencari masalah? Kau bercanda? Kau bodoh atau apa, membiarkan gadis cantik menunggumu selama 7 jam."

"Hinata. . ."

Sasuke langsung menerobos kafe dan langsung mencari Hinata. Tampak di sana Hinata sedang tertidur lelap di atas bangku.

"Hin-" hendak saja Sasuke membangunkan Hinata namun ia dihentikan oleh Gaara.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah. Lebih baik jangan dibangunkan," ucap Gaara seraya mengambil jaket yang tadinya menyelimuti Hinata, "Kau akan mengantarnya pulang, kan?" tanyanya.

"Bantu aku membukakan pintu mobil," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di kursi depan. Lalu dia menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya," ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih? Memangnya kau siapa?"

'Sial!' batin Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku temannya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, aku juga temannya. Baiklah, hati-hati."

Sasuke sempat tersenyum sekilas lalu dia menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya.

Hinata POV

'Drrt drrt drrt. . . Drrt drrt drrt. . .'

Aku meraba-raba mencari ponselku yang bergetar.

"Halo?" suara di seberang sana membangunkanku.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ini aku, Sasuke. Cepat bangun," ucapnya.

"Oh, maaf. Iya aku sudah bangun. Kemarin kenapa tidak datang? Aku menunggumu lama sekali," aku langsung menyerangnya.

"Aku datang kok," elaknya.

"Bohong."

"Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana caramu bisa sampai ke tempat tidurmu?"

Ah, benar juga. Seingatku kemarin aku masih berada di kafe. Berarti Sasuke yang mengantarku pulang.

"Sudah cepat sana mandi. Setelah itu kita lari pagi," ucap Sasuke.

Lari pagi? Ini kan hari Sabtu. Ini jadwalku bangun siang. Lagipula ini baru jam 6 pagi. Tidur 1 sampai 2 jam lagi juga masih sempat lari pagi. Hehehe

"Ah baiklah. Nanti kalau sudah siap aku telfon," ucapku lalu berbaring kembali berniat melanjutkan tidurku.

"Jangan tidur lagi!" perintahnya.

"Ah, i-iya," aku berbohong.

"Jangan terlalu lama," ucapnya lalu menutup telfon.

Oke, hanya 1 jam. Aku merapatkan selimut ke badanku dan memejamkan mata kembali.

'Drrt drrt drrt. . .'

Aku baru mau tidur lagi, tapi Sasuke sudah menelfon lagi.

"Halo? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Masih belum mandi?" tanyanya.

"I-ini sedang membuka pakaian," aku berbohong.

"Benarkah? Berarti sekarang kau tidak pakai baju."

"Kau me-mesum," ucapku dengan pipi memerah.

"Oh, kupikir kau masih berpakaian lengkap dan berbaring di kasurmu," ah, bagaimana dia tahu.

"Sok tahu, makanya lihat dulu baru bicara," elakku agar dia percaya ucapanku.

"Maksudmu aku harus melihatmu mandi begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," pipiku lagi-lagi merona, "Maksudku, kau bicara seakan-akan menuduhku."

"Menuduhmu?"

"Iya, kau bicara seakan sedang memperhatikan aku yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur. Padahal itu hanya bayanganmu saja."

"Jadi yang kulihat ini bayangan?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin mandi sendiri atau kumandikan?" tanya Sasuke. Namun kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Sa-sasuke, kau ini mesuuuum," pipiku merona lagi, "Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan lain apa? Lebih baik kau mandi juga sana."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin kita mandi bersama-sama?"

"Tidaaaak! Kau mandi di rumahmu, aku mandi di rumahku, begitu. Kau ini kenapa jadi mesum begitu? Aku jadi takut."

"Aku tidak di rumah. Aku juga sudah mandi."

"Tidak di rumah? Memangnya kau di mana?"

"Di rumahmu,"mataku membelalak, "Tepatnya di ambang pintu kamarmu."

Aku langsung membalikkan badan dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sa-sa-sasu-"

"Mau mandi sekarang at-"

"I-iya iya aku mandi," aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Tampang Sasuke menyeramkan sekali.

Tak sampai 5 menit aku telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. Untuk lari pagi, aku mengenakan kaos yang pas di tubuh dan celana olah raga selutut. Ah iya, aku lupa ini sudah akhir musim gugur. Udara di luar pasti dingin sekali. Aku pakai jaket unguku dan segera menuju lantai bawah.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamuku.

"Ada angin apa kau mengajakku lari pagi? Di luar kan dingin," ucapku.

"Bukannya kau mau membakar lemakmu? Mataharinya cukup terik. Tidak akan terlalu dingin di luar sana. Tapi kalau memang dingin, kita ke gym saja."

"Membakar lemak? Bahasamu terlalu kasar. Ok baiklah, Sasuke-kun mohon bantuannya."

Hari ini hari ke dua dari seratus hari perjuanganku. Oke ini baru permulaan. Semangat, Hinata semangat.

"Hosh hosh hosh sudah 1 jam, Sasuke-kun. Aku lelah," ucapku.

"Kau bahkan belum berkeringat."

"Di sini udaranya dingin. Mana mungkin aku berkeringat?" ucapku kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ke rumahku saja. Kau bisa menggunakkan mesin treadmil milikku," ucap Sasuke.

"Ide bagus. Di sini dingin sekali."

"Ah kuh hah. . . Sudah bo-leh ber hah henti?" tanyaku terengah-engah.

"Baru 30 menit."

"Aku lapar," desisku.

"15 menit lagi. Kusiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Ok, baiklah," setelah itu Sasuke pergi ke dapurnya, meninggalkan aku sendiri di kamarnya.

15 menit berlalu. Sasuke masuk membawa nampan berisi 2 piring makanan.

"Ayo makan."

"Akhirnya. . ."

Betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata itu bukan makanan, "Apa ini?" ucapku sambil menunjuk setumpuk rerumputan yang ada di piringku.

"Sayuran banyak mengandung serat. Bagus untuk orang yang sedang diet," ucapnya lalu memakan sayuran yang ada di piringnya.

"Kau juga memakannya?"

"Untuk solidaritas."

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu memakan benda-benda hijau itu.

Hari ke 7

Setelah lari pagi aku tetap pergi ke kampus walaupun tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Mengapa? Karena aku sangat merindukan Naruto. Sudah seminggu sejak perjuangan cinta 100 hariku aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Melihatnya dari kejauhan tidaklah cukup. Tapi aku khawatir akan canggung bila bertemu dengannya mengingat faktanya Naruto mencintai gadis lain.

Aku berjalan menyusuri gedung fakultas ekonomi. Dari balik tiang aku melihat Naruto-kun sedang bersenda gurau bersama Kiba-kun dan temannya yang lain. Jantungku berhenti berdegup seketika saat kurasa ia melihat ke arahku. Namun sekarang berdegup kencang saat ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Aku hanya merengut di balik tiang dan mengabaikan panggilannya. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya.

"Hinata," panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini ia berjalan menghampiriku. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dari belakang.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Sebaiknya jangan temui dia dulu," dia menarikku menjauhi Naruto.

"Hoi kalian!" seru Naruto. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan dihiraukan. Terus jalan," ucap Sasuke masih dengan menarik tanganku.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan," dia tidak menghiraukannya dan terus menarikku.

Semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat sampai-sampai aku tak dapat mengimbanginya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun!" aku menarik tanganku agar lepas dari cengkraman tangannya.

"Jangan temui dia lagi," mata oniksnya berkilat marah.

"Sa-sasu, k-kau kenapa?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Dia menghela nafasnya lalu memejamkan matanya, "Maksudku, lebih baik kau tidak menemuinya dulu," ucapnya dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini tatapan matanya kosong.

"Ke-kenapa?"

". . ."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya?"

". . ."

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau kau sering bertemu dengannya, dia tidak akan menyadari perubahan dari dirimu."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kutraktir es krim?"

"Ah, kau lupa program dietku?" tolakku. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin sekali. Andai dia menawariku sekali lagi pasti tak akan kutolak.

"Ah, maaf. Kalau begitu lain kali saja."

Ah, Sasuke. . . Menyebalkan. Kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Ah baiklah," ucapku kecewa.

"Kau yakin tidak mau es krim?"

"Eh?"

"Makan sedikit saja. Bagaimana?"

Tentu aku mau, "Baiklah, sedikit saja mungkin tidak apa-apa."

Di kedai es.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas?" tanyaku sambil menunggu es krim blueberry pesananku datang.

"Ah, tidak. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aneh, setahuku mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran itu selalu sibuk. Kau tidak membolos demi mengajakku makan es krim kan?" Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukannya, "Bercanda kok."

"Kebetulan kosong. Kau tunggu di sini ya. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Tepat saat Sasuke pergi, pesanan kami datang. Sasuke hanya memesan kopi hangat. Setahuku dia tak suka makanan manis.

"Silakan pesanannya, nona."

"Terima- aww panas!" tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol cangkir kopi Sasuke dan menumpahkan separuh isinya ke rokku.

"Ah, hati-hati nona," sang waiter mencoba membantu membersihkan kekacauan yang kubuat.

"Ah iya terima kasih. Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri. Aku pesan kopi 1 cangkir lagi, tolong," ucapku.

"Ah, baiklah nona," sang waiter pun pergi.

Ah, ceroboh sekali aku ini. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bawa tissue atau lap. Apa sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu atau meminta tissue pada waiter? Atau mungkin Sasuke membawanya?

Kebetulan tadi Sasuke meninggalkan ranselnya tepat di sisiku. Sopan tidak ya bila aku membukanya tanpa sepengetahuannya? Ah, mungkin dia tidak akan keberatan. Aku kan hanya ingin mencari tissue. Lagipula, kita kan teman.

Aku membuka ransel Sasuke. Ah ini dia. Aku segera mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Tapi kulihat ponsel Sasuke berkedip-kedip. Sepertinya ada yang menelpon.

Kuambil ponselnya dan hendak menerima telponnya namun si penelpon sudah memutuskan sambungannya. Ah, apa-apaan ini? 29 missed call? Siapa? Sakura-chan? Ada apa dia menelpon sampai sebanyak itu? Ah, pesan masuknya juga banyak. Apa boleh aku membacanya? Hehe kita kan teman. Dia pasti tidak akan keberatan.

From : Sakura-chan

Sasuke-kun, kelas dimulai sebentar lagi. Kau di mana?

Eh? Dia bilang tidak ada kelas.

From : Sakura-chan

Kau di mana, Sasuke-kun?

From : Sakura-chan

Apa kau ingin bolos? Beri tahu aku kau di mana? Ayo kita bolos bersama.

Bolos? Sasuke bolos?

From : Sakura-chan

Sasuke-kun, tolong jawab telponku. Atau setidaknya balas smsku.

Apa-apaan ini Sasuke? Kau berbohong padaku? Kenapa kau membolos demi. . . demi aku?

"Hinata, kau. . . Mengutak-atik ponselku? Ada yang ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku?" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Tadi saat ingin mengambil tissue dari ranselmu, tak sengaja menemukan ponselmu sedang berkedip-kedip. Kau dapat banyak pesan dan missed call dari Sakura-chan."

"Ah, itu. . ."

"Kau bolos? Kau bilang tidak ada kelas."

"Sebenarnya itu. . ."

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Alasannya apa?"

Sebenarnya ini hal sepele. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh begini. Perasaanku. . . Kenapa ini?

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

'Deg. . .' jantungku.

Bersamaku? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi anehnya aku merasa senang mendengar jawabannya.

"Bersamaku?"

"Bukankah membolos dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman itu mengasyikan? Haha," ucapnya diselingi tawa kecil.

"Oh," terselip rasa kecewa di sana.

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka kopi. Tapi kau malah meminum punyaku."

"Itu tadi tumpah ke rokku. Makanya aku tadi meminta tissuemu."

"Maaf nona, ini kopinya," ucap waiter.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucapku, "Ini kopimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku senang menyebut namamu. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, terdengar lucu ya hehe," ucapku.

"Terdengar lucu? Bukannya terdengar bagus?"

"Bagus sih, tapi lebih bagus Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan," ucapku lalu tertawa.

"Hinata-chan? Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali."

"Hei itu kan hanya bercanda."

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan. Tapi benar itu tidak bagus."

"Hah sudahlah. Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan yang kekanak-kanakkan ini," ucapku meringsut.

"Kau yang memulai."

"Lebih baik kita berganti topik."

"Oke," ucapnya lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Rencana apa?"

"Perjuangan cintaku."

"Itu kan masalahmu. Kau pikir saja sendiri," ucapnya ketus.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji akan membantuku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk tanggal 14 nanti?"

"Kata-kata?"

"Kau bilang, kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu, kan?"

"Ah, itu. . . Belum," ucapku lalu menyendok es krimku.

"Seharusnya kau persiapkan sekarang."

"Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kesederhanaan kunci utamanya. Kau hanya perlu bilang kau suka padanya. Itu saja."

"Hanya itu?" aku menautkan kedua alisku yang tertutup poni.

"Iya. Coba kau praktekkan padaku. Anggap aku Naruto," Sasuke meminggirkan cangkir kopinya, "Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Ba-baik," aku menuruti perintahnya.

"Pertama-tama, kau harus memegang tanganku," ragu-ragu kupegang tangannya.

"Sekarang katakan dengan perlahan, aku mencintaimu."

"A-aku me-mencintai-mu," ucapku gugup.

"Gunakan perasaanmu, Hinata. Lakukan lagi."

"Na-naruto-kun, aku. . ." kutarik napas dalam, "Mencintaimu," lanjutku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan untukmu," ucapku.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat. Dia menarik tanganku sehingga badanku semakin condong ke arahnya. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, kurasakan sesuatu pada bibirku. Sasuke-kun, dia. . . Menciumku.

Hanya sebuah kecupan sekilas mampu membuat wajahku menyaingi warna tomat. Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat sampai-sampai aku tak bisa merasakan debarannya.

"Kau!" aku menunjuk wajah Sasuke, "Kenapa menciumku?," aku langsung menangkupkan kedua tanganku menutupi bibirku.

"Itu termasuk latihan. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Naruto menciummu? Kau kan harus siap mental," apa-apaan dia? Latihan? Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Tapi itu. . . ciuman pertamaku," ucapku lemah.

"Bohong!" seru Sasuke, "Aku dulu pernah melihatmu mencium Neji."

"Eh? I-itu kan berbeda!"

Mana bisa itu disebut sebagai ciuman? Kami kan masih anak-anak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah melakukannya.

"Sama saja."

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

Yah, hari ini kita habiskan untuk bertengkar mengenai ciumanku dengan Neji nii-san. Aku jadi bingung, yang kekanakkan itu aku atau Sasuke?

2 minggu. . .

3 minggu. . .

1 bulan. . .

Hari-hari terus berganti. Aku masih setia pada 'perjuanganku' walaupun udaranya semakin dingin karena sudah musim dingin. Aku melirik kalender yang ada di dinding kamarku.

'26 Desember'

Besok usiaku genap 20 tahun. Aku berharap ada yang spesial. Itu akan jadi ulang tahun pertamaku tanpa Neji nii-san. Biasanya dia orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan selamat.

Tidak ada lagi tawa darinya ketika mencolekku dengan krim kue, tidak ada lagi kado-kado imut nan menggemaskan darinya, tidak ada lagi nyanyian selamat ulang tahun darinya, yang terpenting tidak ada dirinya di sisiku.

Hampir saja aku meneteskan air mata, ponselku bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

From : Naruto-kun

Happy birthday to you, Hinata-chan.

Eh? Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah satu dini hari. Berarti sudah berganti tanggal. Ternyata tugas-tugasku ini membuatku lupa waktu.

To : Naruto-kun

Ne, Naruto-kun. Arigatou.

From : Naruto-kun

Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah dini hari.

To : Naruto-kun

Aku masih mengerjakan tugas.

From : Naruto-kun

Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jaga kesehatanmu.

To : Naruto-kun

Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.

Ada yang aneh di sini, di hatiku. Kenapa perasaan yang biasanya muncul ketika aku berinteraksi dengan Naruto kini tidak muncul?

From : Naruto-kun

Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku jadi rindu padamu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu untuk sekedar makan malam sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku yang traktir.

Sekalipun dia bilang rindu padaku. Perasaan itu juga tidak muncul. Apa ini akibat terlalu lama tidak bertemu dengannya?

To : Naruto-kun

Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Kali ini biar aku saja yang traktir. Aku yang ulang tahun.

From : Naruto-kun

Tidak, aku yang traktir. Hitung-hitung itu hadiah dariku.

To : Naruto-kun

Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti.

From : Naruto-kun

Kau istirahatlah.

Usai membaca pesannya, aku melenggang ke tempat tidurku. Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun. Sampai bertemu nanti. Semoga perasaanku sudah kembali saat aku bangun nanti.

Normal POV

From : Naruto-kun

Masih lama?

Si gadis bermarga Hyuga itu merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

To : Naruto-kun

Kelasku baru selesai. Aku segera ke sana. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju kafe di seberang kampusnya.

"Naruto-kun, maaf aku terlam-" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pink di sebelah Naruto, "Sakura-chan?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata-chan."

"I-iya, terima kasih."

"Oiya, Hinata. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku mengajak Sakura-chan juga. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

'Perasaan ini. . . sakit. Rupanya perasaanku telah kembali' batin Hinata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," walaupun gadis itu berusaha tersenyum, sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia kecewa.

Makan malam kali ini berjalan seperti makan malam pada umumnya. Biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada lilin apalagi kue. Yang ada hanya sekotak kecil kado pemberian dari Naruto. Bisa ditebak kalau isinya jam tangan. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih atas makan malam dan kadonya, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata. Semua orang tahu kalau dia pasti kecewa.

"Iya, sama-sama Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Ini sudah jam 9 malam," ucap Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

"Baiklah."

'Walaupun hari ini mengecewakan seperti ini, setidaknya dia mengantarku pulang,' batin Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Sakura.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Hinata-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku berjanji pada Sakura-chan untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan kampus untuk mencari bahan tugas."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Kau naik taksi saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Kalau sudah sampai rumah telepon aku. Jangan buat aku khawatir," Naruto lalu pergi.

Sulit digambarkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini. Kini dia hanya duduk termenung di kursi kafe yang seharusnya sudah tutup daritadi.

"Hwaaaaa! Naruto-kun, kau jahat!" Hinata tak sanggup menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Hinata-chan, sudah jangan menangis. Kuantar kau pulang ya," ucap Gaara menghampiri Hinata.

"Gaara-kun, harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang spesial kan?" tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Mungkin tahun depan bisa lebih spesial. Sudah ya, jangan menangis," Gaara mengusap pundak Hinata.

"Aku bahkan rela bangun dini hari hanya untuk menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untuknya. Bahkan aku sampai mempersiapkan kado untuknya sebulan sebelum ulang tahunnya. Kenapa di hari ulang tahunku ini dia hanya memberiku kado yang bahkan sudah dapat kutebak isinya," tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"I-iya, Hinata-chan. Sudah ya. . . Sudah."

"Kenapa dia jahat padaku, Gaara-kun? Apa aku bersalah padanya? Apa aku tampak menyebalkan?"

"Tidak, Hinata-chan. Kau gadis yang baik dan manis."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa aku salah bila mengharapkan sesuatu yang istimewa di hari ulang tahunku ini?"

"Tidak, mungkin ini belum saatnya."

"Gaara-kun, aku sedih sekali," ucap Hinata diiringi tangisannya.

Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata, "Iya, aku tahu," ucapnya lalu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kenapa mencintai seseorang begitu sulit?" ucap Hinata masih dengan tangisannya.

"Rupanya kau sudah mengerti cinta, eh?"

"Gaara-kun. . ."

"Kemarilah, sebuah pelukan hangat mungkin akan menenangkanmu," Gaara meraih kepala Hinata dan menyandarkannya di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Sejujurnya aku masih merasa bersalah padamu, Hinata-chan. Keluargaku telah merampas Neji darimu."

"Kenapa membicarakan itu lagi? Kita kan tahu kalau itu sebuah kecelakaan," ucap Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi tetap saja, setiap aku melihatmu perasaan itu pasti ada. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk selalu berada di sisimu kapan pun kau butuhkan. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Te-terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

"Hiduplah dengan baik. Cari kebahagiaanmu."

"Kau juga harus demikian."

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pulang."

Setelah membereskan hal-hal yang harus dibereskan, Gaara mengantar Hinata pulang. Sangat tidak disangka mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ada apa ke rumahku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa kau pulang bersama dia?" Sasuke melirik Gaara.

"Ah, itu. . . Gaara-kun mengantarku pulang."

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa di-"

"Aku rasa, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," Gaara memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Baik, Gaara. Hati-hati, terima kasih."

"Oh iya, sebelum itu," Gaara mengeluarkan boneka teddy seukuran botol wine dari dalam ranselnya, "Ini. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Hinata-chan."

"Waah, terima kasih, Gaara-kun," Hinata memeluk boneka teddynya.

"Kau. . ." desis Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu, Uchiha," setelah mengucapkan kalimat ini Gaara langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bersama Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau merusak moodku dengan menannyakan hal itu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pulang bersama dia?" tampaknya Sasuke sedang kalut.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kan tadi sudah kubilang, Gaara-kun menawariku untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Lalu kau menerima kebaikannya dengan begitu mudahnya?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan pria lain!" Sasuke mencengkram pundak Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau ke-kenapa?"

"Naruto sudah cukup. Jangan ditambah lagi!"

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa denganmu?"

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata lagi, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Nee-chan, tadi bertemu dengan Sasuke nii-san? Dia baru saja dari sini. Dia menitipkan hadiah untukmu," ucap Hanabi yang baru saja turun dari tangga, "Sudah aku taruh di meja belajar nee-chan."

Hinata POV

Hadiah? Dari Sasuke? Aku jadi penasaran. Aku segera menuju kamarku. Di atas meja belajarku bertengger kado berbentuk kotak dengan pita berwana lavender.

Aku duduk lalu membuka tutup kotak itu. Sebuah jam pasir? Untuk apa? Ada suratnya juga.

Aku memutar jam pasir tersebut sehingga butiran-butirannya jatuh perlahan-lahan. Lalu aku membaca suratnya.

'Otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata. Walaupun mungkin aku orang terakhir yang mengucapkan selamat, namun kau bukan orang terakhir dalam hidupku. Kuberikan kau waktu ekstra untuk merubah pikiran dan perasaanmu. Kuharap kau mengerti.'

Apa maksudnya?Bukan orang terakhir? Merubah pikiran dan perasaan? Aku tidak paham maksudnya. Apa aku harus bertanya padanya? Tapi aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Kurasa biar waktu saja yang menjawab semuanya.

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Dan aku masih belum memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Setiap hari hanya kuhabiskan untuk belajar dan belajar. Tidak ada apapun yang spesial. Bahkan di malam tahun baru pun aku hanya menghabiskannya bersama Hanabi dan ayah di rumah. Bila aku butuh teman curhat, aku datang pada Gaara. Dia memberiku nasihat demi nasihat.

Bahkan perjuangan cinta 100 hariku entah sejak kapan sudah aku lupakan. Tapi ketika aku menceritakan hal ini pada Gaara, dia menyuruhku untuk tidak berhenti. Dia menyemangatiku dan mengatakan kalau aku harus menyelesaikan perjuangan ini. Dan sudah kuputuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi aku jadi ragu terhadap perasaanku.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Inilah puncak dari perjuanganku. Tapi aku masih ragu terhadap perasaanku. Entah bagaimana caranya agar ini bisa kembali.

Aku mencari Gaara untuk meminta nasihat lagi. Saat hendak memasuki kafe, dari kaca kulihat Gaara sedang mengobrol dengan. . .deg. . . Sasuke? Ada apa?

Aku melangkah memasuki kafe lalu menghampiri Gaara. Kulihat Sasuke agak terkejut melihatku. Tanpa berkata apapun dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan aku.

"Dia. . . Sedang. . ."

"Hanya berkunjung. Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh. Hanya ingin meminta nasihatmu."

"Duduklah," Gaara duduk kembali.

"Entahlah, Gaara-kun. Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih ragu pada perasaanku," aku mengacak poniku.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah Gaara-kun. Aku mau perasaan itu datang kembali."

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

From : Kiba-kun

Hinata-chan, kau di mana? Naruto kecelakaan. Sekarang dia di rumah sakit ayahmu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari keluar kafe dan mencari taksi. Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan Gaara yang meneriaki namaku.

Kami-sama, jantungku berdabar-debar tak karuan. Aku ingin cepat sampai ke sana dan melihat Naruto. Oke, sudah kuputuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin terlambat. Oh, pikiranku sudah melenceng ke mana-mana.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun di mana?"

"Dia di dalam," ucap Kiba, "Hei, Hinata. Kau tidak boleh masuk dulu. Dia belum siuman," Kiba menahanku agar tidak menerobos ke dalam.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kumohon," tangisku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi.

Sasuke POV

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Semua akan terjawab hari ini. Setelah sekian lama aku tidak berinteraksi dengannya, hari ini aku bertemu dengannya di kafe saat aku sedang menemui Gaara. Ingin sekali aku bicara dengannya. Namun kuurungkan niatku. Aku tahu perasaannya saat ini. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya goyah.

Dia menatapku heran. Pasti dia bingung kenapa aku menemui Gaara. Ya, aku sekarang bersahabat dengannya. Kenapa? Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Hinata sekarang. Melalui dia, kusampaikan semua nasihat-nasihatku untuk Hinata. Kenapa aku repot-repot melakukan hal itu? Jawabannya hanya satu. Aku mencintai Hinata. Aku mencintainya sejak kami anak-anak. Namun saat itu Hinata hanya memandang Neji. Dan sekarang setelah Neji tiada, dia memilih Naruto. Dan sempat terpikir olehku kalau berikutnya adalah Gaara. Saat itu aku hendak menghajar Gaara karena membuatku harus menunggu Hinata lebih lama lagi. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasannya mengenai hutangnya terhadap Hinata, aku mengurungkan niatku. Dan sejak saat itu aku berinteraksi dengan Hinata melalui Gaara. Memberi nasihat, pujian, dan hiburan semuanya melalui Gaara.

Hanya berselang satu menit sejak aku melangkah keluar dari pintu kafe. Aku mendapat sms dari seseorang yang mengaku bernama Kiba. Dia mengatakan kalau Naruto mendapat kecelakaan dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit tempat ayahku bekerja. Tanpa basa-basi kulajukan mobilku menuju ke sana. Saat ingin menyalakan mesin kulihat Hinata berlari keluar kafe seperti orang kalap. Kurasa dia juga mendapat kabar mengenai Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku melihat seorang pemuda duduk termenung. Kurasa dia yang bernama Kiba.

"Kau Kiba?"

"Benar. Kau Sasuke?"

"Iya. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Dia sudah sadar. Hanya patah kaki."

"Syukurlah. Aku akan melihat keadaanya," saat tanganku hampir menyentuh kenop pintu, dia menghentikannya.

"Hinata ada di dalam. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting," ucap Kiba, "Aku ingin mencari minum sebentar," lalu dia pergi.

Aku mengintip dari kaca yang terdapat di pintu. Kulihat Hinata yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil menangis. Lalu Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menguping, namun rasa penasaranku mendorongku untuk melakukannya.

Aku mendorong pintunya perlahan, membuatnya membuka sebuah celah kecil.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" ini suara Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," suara Naruto terdengar lemah.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi aku ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang," aku rasa aku tak sanggup mendengarnya. Ternyata Hinata tetap akan mengungkapkannya.

"Katakanlah."

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku. . ."

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kuputuskan untuk pergi keluar dan mencari udara segar. Kurasa ini sekitar pukul 7 malam. Langit sudah mulai gelap.

Aku duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Kuperhatikan bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Ini sudah musim semi. Tapi suasana hatiku masih saja bersalju. Aku mendongak ke atas. Memandangi bintang bertaburan.

"Sasuke-kun," samar-samar terdengar Hinata memanggil namaku. Aku terlalu menginginkannya sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," kali ini terdengar jelas.

Kuubah posisi dudukku. Pandanganku berkeliling mencari gadis berponi tebal tersebut. Kudapati dia sedang berlari ke arahku. Namun tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku lalu berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"A-aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Apa waktu ekstraku sudah habis?"

"Waktu ekstra?" aku bingung apa maksudnya.

"Apa aku masih boleh merubah pikiran dan perasaanku?"

Kami-sama, apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Tapi kenapa? Apa dia ditolak Naruto?

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

"Lalu, kau ditolak?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti diterima?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memang bilang aku mencintainya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku mencintai Sasuke-kun," ucapnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung memeluknya. Entah bagaimana perasaanku. Kurasa perjuangan cinta 100 hari itu seharusnya milikku, bukan miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai es krim?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah," ketika dia mencoba berdiri dia hampir terjatuh lagi, "Aww! Kakiku sakit," kurasa dia terkilir.

"Kugendong saja ya," tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya aku langsung menaikkannya di punggungku. Ternyata dia bertambah ringan walaupun hanya sedikit. Aku menggendongnya menuju mobilku.

"Terima kasih atas waktu ekstranya, Sasuke-kun," hembusan napasnya menggelitik telingaku.

"Terima kasih juga telah mengubah perasaan dan pikiranmu," ucapku.

"Hmm. . . Kau bilang, aku bukan orang terakhir. Berarti, masih adakah orang selain aku setelah ini?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius," dia mendengus kesal.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya. Bagaimana mungkin kau jadi yang pertama tapi sekaligus yang terakhir?"

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu," walaupun hanya kalimat sederhana, tapi mampu membuat wajahku memanas.

"Kau yakin tidak menyesal?"

"Yakin."

"Tidak ingin bersama Naruto?"

"Tidak. Kurasa bersama Sasuke-kun lebih baik. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu berdiet," ucapnya diselingi tawa.

"Siapa bilang? Kau harus diet. Kau masih berat. Nanti kau hanya boleh makan 2 suap es krim," ucapku menggodanya.

"Tidaaaaaaaaak."

Terima kasih Hinata.

END


End file.
